


Fallen for you.

by Dopaz



Series: CressiWeek2019 [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopaz/pseuds/Dopaz
Summary: Cristiano get in his school too soon. Bored, he start looking at the school for something interesting.Written to the Fifth day of the Cressi Week 2019





	Fallen for you.

A tall man was walking through the long corridor, looking for his class, or something to distract with.  
He arrived in the school too soon and now he's gotta to wait till the class starts.  
He was alone in that damn place, not even one person to talk. At least that was what he was thinking.  
Cristiano walked in the library, trying to find someone or a good book to read.  
"Fuck! Where that bitch...!" Cristiano listened someone scream in the middle of the bookshelves.  
"Who is there?!" Cristiano asked looking through the place.  
"Come here and find out, asshole!" The person replied.  
It was Lionel. Cristiano recognized him by the voice.  
"What the...?" Cristiano exclaimed confused when he saw a angry Lionel in the middle of a lot of piles of books. "What are you doing, Lionel?" Cristiano asked to his teammate while approaching.  
"Searching for a damn book." Lionel replied angrily.  
"Looks like you've found some, right?" Cristiano joked with mood.  
"Are you going to help me or you prefer to stay there doing stupid and not funny jokes?" Lionel asked ironically.  
"Ok, I'll help you, captain." Cristiano replied while sitting near to Lionel. " Which one are you searching for?" Cristiano asked, looking to the pile in his side.  
"Alice in the wonderland." Lionel replied looking to Lionel.  
"I have never thought you would be the fantasy reader type." Cristiano comented looking to Lionel.  
"I don't want to, but I have to read it and write a fucking dissertation or you'll not see me in the team for an month and a half. " Lionel explained. "I got a horrible grade in English and they'll take me out of the team if I don't read it." Lionel explained looking to his hands.  
"So, basically you're not going to play?" Cristiano asked a bit worried. "Not that I care, I'm just curious." Cristiano explained looking to Lionel's face.  
"Yes." Lionel replied.  
"You're the only one that took a bad grade in your class?" Cristiano asked looking title for title in the pile.  
"No, Sergio took a horrible grade too." Lionel replied.  
"Sergio took it." Cristiano explained standing up.  
"Wait, are you sure?" Lionel asked looking to Cristiano.  
"Yeah. He said to me yesterday that he was coming here to pick a book." Cristiano replied offering his hand to help Lionel stand up.  
Lionel accepted the help.  
"Fuck." Lionel cursed. "I'll need to buy a copy of this damn book." Lionel said frustrated covering his face with his hands.  
"Come on, Leo, don't be that upset." Cristiano asked feeling a pang in his heart when he saw how sad Lionel was. "It's just a book." Cristiano said almost hugging the lower one to help him feel better.  
"It's not about the book, Ronaldo." Lionel said, drying his eyes with his hands.  
"It's about what then?" Cristiano asked trying to comfort Lionel.  
"It's about..." Lionel deep breathed. "I'm emotionally unstable, ok?" Lionel replied turning himself around.  
"Hey, don't worry, I don't will tell anyone." Cristiano advised, approaching from Lionel. "You can trust me Lionel." Cristiano said looking at Lionel's eyes.  
"How I'll trust you?" Lionel asked.  
"Come on, Leo, we know each other since we're 6!" Cristiano argued.  
"That don't prove almost anything." Lionel replied serious.  
"And if I tell you a secret of mine? Will you tell me yours?" Cristiano asked smiling.  
"Maybe." Lionel replied looking at Lionel.  
"Ok, I'll start." Cristiano stopped to deep breath. "I've never told this to anyone before but... I'm gay, Lionel." Cristiano revealed, putting his head down for some reason.  
Lionel gasped, that was the last thing he waited from Cristiano, a true secret.  
"Woah... That's.... A secret." Lionel laughed a bit. " Well, my turn." Lionel stopped again. "My parents are divorcing and I was diagnosed with start of depression." Lionel revealed looking at Cristiano.  
Cristiano felt worried, looking at Lionel not in a really good way.  
"Well, seams that we're both fucked." Cristiano laughed without mood.  
Lionel sat down again, being followed by Cristiano, that sat down at his side this time.  
"You seem kinda bad. Are you fine?" Lionel asked looking at Cristiano.  
"Yeah, it's just... Not even Sergio, my best friend, know that about me, you're the first one that knows. " Cristiano replied staring Lionel.  
"It's a pleasure." Lionel laughed smiling. "Hey..." Lionel called, getting Cristiano's attention all for him.  
They were centimeters away. Lionel could feel Cristiano's smell and it was so good.  
That was the very first time that Lionel stopped to look at Cristiano's face details. So beautiful. From the golden skin to the deep beautiful eyes.  
"You're gorgeous." Lionel laughed in a low tone while approaching their faces.  
"Kiss me then." Cristiano asked seconds before their lips touch, forming a kiss.  
That was Lionel's first time kissing a guy and he was loving to feel Cristiano's soft lips against his owns. Lionel's tongue moving inside his mouth.  
It was everything perfect in that kiss.  
It doesn't took more than two minutes until they split up.  
Cristiano didn't know exactly how to feel or what to say, he just wanted more.  
"Yeah, I think I'm Bissexual." Lionel revealed smiling.  
"Can you..." Cristiano was a bit shy to ask. "Can you kiss me again?" Cristiano asked making a smile appear in Lionel's lips while they approaching again.

___________________

Lionel walked through the bookshelves corridor, founding Cristiano lying down in the ground with a book in his hands.  
"I've got results, Cris!" Lionel exclaimed happily.  
"They are good or bad?" Cristiano asked smiling.  
"Good." Lionel replied, giving Cris a fast kiss in his lips.  
"Sit here and tell me everything, babe!" Cristiano asked happily.  
Lionel sat down at his side and lying down his head on Cristiano's chest the smaller boy start talking.  
"I'm going to play with you in the next week!" Lionel revealed happy.  
"Yes!" Cristiano said loudly while hugging Lionel.  
"There is another thing I need to tell you." Lionel smiled shy. "I'm freaking out, because I think I'm huh... In love with you... and..." Lionel revealed a bit shy, smiling to Cristiano, looking at his like if he were everything. But he was also with fear. A lot o fear.  
"You don't need to say anything. I'll be your boyfriend." Cristiano interrupted Lionel. "We're already dating for almost a month, Lionel, you're the one who took to much to realize it." Cristiano laughed while kissing Lionel.  
"I love you, Cris." Lionel declared smiling.  
"I love you too, babe." Cristiano replied, while touching their lips again.


End file.
